


They Both Like Seafood, Okay?

by 3am_updates



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Written for the LU discord weekly prompt.Wild and Wind wake up in each other's worlds, alone. They have the worst of luck, don't they.Also, written at 12 am with no proofreading so there's that.Basically these two being whiney bois.





	They Both Like Seafood, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> so i got into a new fandom. duhhhh duhh duh! sorry i have no self control.   
> Doesn't really follow the prompt well but oh well.   
> I havent completed Windwaker or botw so please forgive me for mistakes.

The air smells different when Wild wakes up. 

Not the just-teleported-into-a-completely-new-region kind of smell, but the kind of smell that he only recognizes faintly. There's salt in the air and the wind smells of fish and sand(Does sand have a smell? It definitely had a taste, he knew that from the amount of times he had fallen on his face in the desert.)

He doesn't go near beaches usually, but occasionally he'll spot a shrine and make his way into the surf. He knows enough to recognize that he is, indeed, on a beach. 

With water surrounding him on all sides. 

Shit.

He groans and does an inventory check, sighing in relief when he feels the familiar weight of the sheikah slate on his hip. 

Here's to hoping the slate was waterproof. 

He turns around and puts his back to the ocean, rubbing sand out of his eyes and trying to clear his vision. It's abnormally blurry, but it could have to do with the fact that he had just woken up. 

The vague shapes in front of him brighten and shift into focus, and he recognizes them as houses. He makes his way towards the closest one, cursing the sand beneath his feet as it makes him trip.

Walking up to the door, he knocks lightly. Upon getting no response, he hesitantly pushes the door open. It creaks and he winces. There goes any notion of stealth, should he have needed it. 

"Link, is that you?" A voice he doesn't recognize calls from around the corner. "I'm by the fire dear, have you returned? You weren't supposed to be back for another month."

From around the corner comes an elderly woman, holding a ladle and a wide smile on her face. Her eyes scan over Wild, and she lets out a soft 'oh'. 

"Uh, hi? Can you tell me where I am? How do you know my name?"

\---------

Over the course of the next half-hour, Wild found out that he was on Outset Island, which was apparently in the Great Sea. He had no idea what either of those places were, which didn't sit well with him. He had explored every last inch of his Hyrule, so this couldn't have been his. It must of been one of the others. Who, though? He faintly recalled Wind telling them stories of pirates and his adventures over the seas. So, logically, he assumed that he was in Wind's Hyrule. Which wasn't really a Hyrule at all, just a vast sea dotted with islands. 

Just his luck. He gets dropped in one of the three Hyrule's their group hadn't visited yet. Though that didn't explain why he was the only one there, he at least knew where he was. Hopefully, Wind hadn't been dropped in Wild's Hyrule. His was one of the only three they hadn't been to yet, and he hadn't had the time to brief the group on how to deal with the corrupt guardians that were still running around, despite his victory against Ganon.

At least Wind's grandmother and sister were nice. And it had been a while since he had gotten to make a good seafood dish. 

\-------------------------------------

Wind is getting sick of red lasers.

Seriously, who would even think to create the mechanical monstrosities that littered the land he had woken up in. It took him seventy-three brushes with death to finally figure out that he could deflect the lasers back at the machines. 

If they weren't trying to kill him, he supposed they would have been cool. But as it stood, he was going to kill everyone of them that got in his way. 

He had woken up with the feeling of dizziness that he got whenever their group warped into a new Hyrule. He never got seasick, not once, but as soon as teleportation came into play? BAM, you've got one sick and very unhappy Wind. 

He could assume that he was in either Twilight's or Wild's Hyrule's, because he would have recognized any of the other ones. Based on Wild's description of 'Guardians', he could guess that the mechanical nonsense filled things bent on killing him were the very same things Wild had to deal with throughout his journey. 

Great. So he was in Wild's Hyrule. That didn't explain why he was alone. Or why those  _ goddamn guardians were out for his blood he thought Wild said they were taken care of.  _

He continued trudging down the path, and then it started to  _ rain. _

He stared at the sky as if it had personally offended him. Bringing his gaze back to the path, he saw horses coming towards him, their riders each carrying a glowing lantern to cut through the night. He raised his voice and waves at them. Thankfully, they slow to a stop and dismount to talk to him. 

The rider is a young woman with hair and eyes that remind him of his own Zelda. Her gaze pierce's him and her body is tense, ready to run. So people weren't the friendliest here.

He didn't think his luck would be good enough to run into Zelda, what with the rain and mud and guardians. So he speaks to her casually, hoping she's not some sort of monster in disguise. 

"Hey, I'm Lin- er, Wind. Can you tell me where I am?" 

Her eyes narrow even more. "Wind, you say? Yet you carry the sword that I have known one man to wield. Tell me, stranger, why do you have the Sword that Seals the Darkness on your back?"

Well, fuck. There's a lot more words he can use, most of them learned from his time with pirates, but he doesn't really have enough time to think more before the woman is firing question after question at him.

He interrupts her. "Can you just tell me where I can find, like, I don't know, a place to rest or something? Literally anywhere that doesn't have any Guardians will do."

"I can happily show you to the stable, if you answer my questions."

Great. Just great. "Fine. Let's go there first, 'cause this is gonna take a while and I do not want to stand in the rain. Just to make sure, you're Zelda, right?"

His question is answered when she mounts her horse again and he can catch a glimpse of the triforce on her hand. She speaks as she urges her horse to turn around. "Follow me."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

They have a long night of explaining to get through, but hopefully she can help him find a way back to the group. 

They better have good seafood here.


End file.
